Super Mega Space Blaster Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community wiki focusing on the Super Mega Space Blaster series of video games that anyone, including you, can build and expand. The Super Mega Space Blaster series is a series of space shoot 'em up (shmup) video games developed and published by Bare Knuckle Development. The first game, Super Mega Space Blaster Special was released in June 2019 on Steam for Windows, Linux and macOS. The second game Super Mega Space Blaster Special Turbo was announced for an early 2020 release on Nintendo Switch, PS4, Windows, Linux and macOS. Both games mix modern and retro space shooter mechanics and feature both local coop and competitive play. The 'Turbo Edition' features more game modes, more space blasters, more challenges, more music, and upgradable power-ups. Games Story Both the original Super Mega Space Blaster Special and the subsequent Turbo Edition are set in 2051. The Earth has been almost destroyed by pollution and the human race have come together to launch 9 motherships known as 'The Mothers'. The Mothers are sent into space to find an inhabitable planet and a new home for the human-race. One Mother finds such a planet only it has an aggressive alien race living on it. The player must remotely pilot fighter spaceships called space blasters from Earth and take out the alien threat. The Turbo Edition further develops the story; Earth eventually send colony ships to the planet thinking that the aliens are losing the battle. These colony ships are destroyed and the colonists inside are spewed into space in space suits for the player to rescue in with their remotely controlled space blaster. These colonist survivors are called blastronauts. Gameplay The original game features 3 modes and the Turbo Edition features 5 modes each with different objectives. In 'Save The Colony Mode' the objective is to remotely pilot a space blaster and rescue blastronauts by transporting them to a rescue ship at the bottom of the screen. In 'Survival Mode' the objective is to conserve ammunition and fuel and defeat the big-boss. In 'Protect Mother Mode' the objective is to protect a huge mothership at the bottom of the screen for as long as possible. In this mode the player can score combos to gain extra rewards. 'One Shot Mode' and 'To The Death Mode' are 2-player competitive game modes. In all modes the player acquires screen-clearing big-bombs, shields, magnets and power-up weapons by destroying enemies. In the 3 none-competitive modes 2-player local co-op play is possible. In the game the player can collect coins called 'credits' by destroying enemies and by completing challenges. These credits can be spent in a shop to upgrade power-ups and weapons, to acquire perks, and to unlock extra music. The credits can also be spent in a mini-shop in the loading screen to acquire extra power-ups such as shields, big-bombs, and protectors. The player will start the game with anything purchased from the mini-shop giving them an advantage against the aliens. Category:Browse Category:Indie game Category:Nindie Category:Video game Category:Gamer Category:Gaming Category:Sci fi Category:Shmup Category:Shoot 'em up